<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ships in the Night by Freedoms_Champion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921953">Ships in the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion'>Freedoms_Champion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bakoda Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bato &amp; Kya friendship, Bato and Hakoda are always there for each other, Homesickness, Late Night Conversations, Loneliness, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Water Tribe fleets are called wolf packs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night on watch, Bato hears someone behind him. Rather than a Fire Nation soldier, it's Hakoda, with an unexpected request.</p>
<p>It leaves Bato in a turmoil of confused feelings and long-buried hopes, but of course he'll help Hakoda. Like nothing else in life, that one is constant for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bato/Hakoda (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bakoda Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ships in the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bato stood at the prow of his ship and kept watch over the sea. He had volunteered to serve as the tail of the wolf pack, which meant ensuring that no Fire Nation ships slipped up behind the fleet while they rested. Some nights, he and his crew fought to hold the line until the other warriors could reach them.</p>
<p>Other nights, like this one, the man on watch could fool himself into thinking he was the only man in the world. Bato knew they weren’t close to the Fire Nation patrol lines, dropping the chances that he was in for a fight tonight. The only sounds were the slap of waves on the hull, creaking ropes, and the eternal whisper of the wind.</p>
<p>Under the stars, with his crew sleeping, Bato could let tension ease out of his shoulders and thoughts cross his face freely. He didn’t regret a moment of the fight they had pledged themselves to, but it was hard being the one people looked to for answers and strength.</p>
<p>He couldn’t imagine how much harder it was for Hakoda.</p>
<p>The moment the thought crossed his mind, Bato heard the soft scuff of footsteps behind him. He reacted without thinking, reflexes nurtured by months of battle against firebenders. He spun, drawing the whale-tooth knife from his hip and swinging it in an arc that would slash across the chest of an assailant. The knife cut through nothing but air and hands wrapped around Bato’s wrist. He flicked his hand before all motion was cut off, catching his knife with his free hand.</p>
<p>“That’s enough, Bato,” Hakoda said, letting go and stepping away. In the darkness, Bato couldn’t see his smile, but laughter laced his words.</p>
<p>“Hakoda, you should know better. I could have killed you,” Bato complained, sheathing the blade. They clasped forearms in greeting and Hakoda stood beside him, gazing out to sea.</p>
<p>“Not likely. I had the advantage of knowing you were there,” retorted Hakoda. “Why are you on watch, anyway? It isn’t in your direct responsibilities.”</p>
<p>Bato thought he caught a hint of chiding in his best friend’s tone. He could guess what Hakoda really meant: why aren’t you resting? I’ll need you at my side come daylight. That was his duty, as Hakoda’s most trusted advisor.</p>
<p>He shrugged. “Sometimes, the only moments I have to myself are on the night-watch. A few hours of sleep are a small price to pay for keeping balance within myself. What brings you looking for me?”</p>
<p>Hakoda was silent for a long moment. Instead of pressing him, Bato returned to watching for the faint signs of Fire Nation ships drawing near. Clouds shifted overhead, allowing the subtle light of a half-moon to reach them.</p>
<p>“I miss them so much,” Hakoda finally said. “Sokka wanted so badly to come with us and I told him to stay with Katara. He must have grown so much in the past year. And Katara may never forgive me.”</p>
<p>“She knows you left to help people,” Bato said, hoping to reassure his friend. “When we come home, she’ll know you still love her.”</p>
<p>Hakoda nodded, but his steady gaze at the ocean proved to Bato that he was still tangled in dark thoughts. Bato felt a familiar stab of pain for him. Challenges and tragedies had littered Hakoda’s life. When they were boys, Hakoda had never anticipated becoming the leader of their tribe, a wartime commander constantly judging how to keep them all alive. Bato had watched the toll it took on his outgoing, light-hearted friend. Then just as he grew confident in his skills as a leader, Hakoda’s beloved wife had been killed in a Fire Nation raid.</p>
<p>The shock of it had nearly destroyed him. Leaving his children behind without their mother had been the hardest thing Bato had ever seen Hakoda do.</p>
<p>Unable to put his thoughts into words, Bato settled for putting a hand on Hakoda’s shoulder. As usual, it was the only thing he could do. Hakoda surprised him by wrapping both arms around his waist and nestling against his chest. He hugged back, of course. Helping Hakoda was what he did, no matter how crazy or unexpected the circumstances were.</p>
<p>“Can I stay with you tonight?” Hakoda asked, after a long moment of quiet.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Bato answered without thinking. It was on the tip of his tongue to tease Hakoda, but he stopped himself. It had been a long time since they had been home and Hakoda had much more there to miss than he did. He carried enough burdens without Bato touching on a sensitive topic.</p>
<p>The embrace ended naturally, though Hakoda remained closer than he had been before. They kept watch together in an easy silence, but Bato couldn’t stop his mind from spinning. No one would look too hard for Hakoda in the morning; he was famous for rising early. Even once the warriors discovered where he was, it wouldn’t raise any comments. Everyone here knew the hardship of leaving their homes behind and friends often bunked together to ease the homesickness. Nothing banished dark thoughts like measured breathing beside you and it helped keep everyone warm.</p>
<p>The implications between them occupied Bato’s mind, even after he tried to push them away. Hakoda treasured Kya’s memory. As a matter of fact, so did Bato. She had been a cherished friend, always ready with a kind word or a meal. Bato had promised so many times that he would bring Hakoda back to her safely or watched over their children so that his friends could have a moment of quiet.</p>
<p>Was Hakoda just in need of someone to keep dark thoughts from consuming him or was he slowly stepping out of the shadow Kya’s death had cast on him?<br/>Not that it really mattered. Bato would help him no matter what he needed.</p>
<p>The next watchman came to relieve them, showing no surprise to see Hakoda. Bato exchanged quiet words to note his watch had been uneventful and left him to it. As they stepped belowdecks, Hakoda caught his hand in the darkness, lacing their fingers together. Bato tried not to interpret much from the gesture, but a warm glow filled his chest.</p>
<p>In his cabin, he lit a tiny lamp so that they could see and struggled not to show dismay at the dark circles under Hakoda’s eyes. None of them slept easily under the relentless threat of Fire Nation troops, but the marks of insomnia on Hakoda’s face were worse than Bato had ever seen before. He removed his weapons and outerwear without comment, though, sensing that Hakoda’s prickly pride wouldn’t appreciate attention.</p>
<p>“I’m grateful for this, Bato,” Hakoda finally said, curling close against Bato’s chest.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. I guess it’s just as well for you that I took watch tonight, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Oh, please. You still wouldn’t have stabbed me even if I came in here while you were sleeping. I know you too well.”</p>
<p>Bato tried to laugh quietly. “That’s true,” he admitted. Words crowded his mind, questions it wasn’t the time to ask, worries for the fleet that would still be there in the morning, and simple statements that he wasn’t sure would be welcome.</p>
<p>The ship creaked and swayed while he sorted through his thoughts, but Hakoda didn’t say anything else. By the time Bato was ready to give up and fall asleep, there was a growing wet spot from where Hakoda was drooling.</p>
<p>Bato wouldn’t have traded it for anything, though. For the first time since he’d gone to war, he felt able to relax and let tomorrow worry about itself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just discovered this ship and it's taking over my life.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed the story! Comments are welcome and more importantly, have a fantastic day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>